La Hipótesis Cooper
by Sara-GR
Summary: ATENCIÓN: S/P. La vida de la familia Cooper a través de los años en una serie de viñetas de variada extensión. Intentaré mantenerme alejada de la cursilería inecesaria y el edulcoramiento excesivo de personajes.
1. Prólogo

_Vale. Eh...lo primero...¡Primer fanfic de TBBT en español! =D A ver si esto abre la veda ^^ Lo segundo: Sí, es un S/P. Sé que probablemente esta pareja nunca ocurrirá en la serie, pero, en fin, para eso están los fanfics ¿no? Para escribir lo que sueñas ver en las historias que te gustan. Sólo espero que Sheldon esté escrito suficientemente bien (Ese es el porblema con esta pareja. Ya es un paso fuera ddel personaje que esté en una relación, para empezar xD). _

_He aquí el prólogo. Subiré el primer capítulo en un par de días. _

_¡Leed, disfrutad y dejad reviews sólo si os apetece!  
_

**Prólogo **

Cualquier persona que hubiera conocido al doctor Sheldon Cooper en 2007 y no hubiera vuelto a entrar en contacto con él ni a saber nada de su persona hasta siete años después, habría creído que alguien le estaba gastando una broma (y además una broma muy evidente) al ver el anillo de casado que el físico llevaba entonces en su dedo.

¿Sheldon Cooper casado? Venga ya ¿no era algo así como un robot?

¿Sheldon Cooper casado? ¿Pero no era asexual?

¿Sheldon Cooper casado? ¿Quién iba a aceptar un contrato que le uniera a un chalado de aquel calibre durante toda una vida?

¿Sheldon Cooper casado? ¿A qué cámara había que mirar, y cuando se emite esto en la tele?

Entonces, amablemente, una mujer a la que la mencionada persona no conocía, le habría cogido del codo y con una sonrisa desafiante, habría respondido:

¿Sheldon Cooper un robot? Podía parecerlo. Pero eh, mira cómo acabó Robin Williams en el _Hombre Bicentenario_.

¿Sheldon Cooper asexual? Había creído serlo. Su tiempo le costó que se diera cuenta de lo contrario. Y vaya si se dio cuenta.

¿Quién iba a querer casarse con Sheldon Cooper? Pues, anda, qué casualidad. Ella.

¿Una broma? No, aquello no se iba a emitir por televisión y podía dejar de mirar hacia todos los rincones de la habitación porque no había ninguna cámara. A lo que sí podía mirar era al anillo en su dedo. ¿Convencido ahora?

Y podía dejar aquella sonrisa condescendiente, porque si volvía a reírse de su marido de aquella forma, ella, Penny Cooper, iba a encargarse personalmente de que se tragara sus palabras.

Sí, Sheldon Cooper manteniendo una relación romántica con alguien era una hipótesis más improbable que la de que en el centro de la Tierra hubiera una fundición de enanitos verdes que se encargaban de calentar la lava con fuelles. Pero nadie había llegado al centro de la Tierra para comprobarla, así que…

Lo que fuera que hizo que Sheldon pasara de pensar que el contacto físico y emocional era una cosa que sucedía a otras personas a hacerle un hombre casado y padre de familia, no llegó de repente. Tardó siete lentos y pacientes años en construirse. Una ameba no pasó a ser un tiranosaurio en un día. La evolución requería tiempo. Y mucho trabajo.

Primero, Penny le provocó indiferencia. Luego, condescendencia. Interés por su particular modo de vida. Comodidad. Diversión. Amistad. Interés por ella. (Nunca admitida entonces) fascinación. Amistad _de verdad_. Algo parecido a cariño. Amistad más profunda. Una extraña mezcla de síntomas que quiso relacionar con alguna patología estacional. Reacciones bioquímicas. Y, por último, las mismas reacciones bioquímicas, más intensas, bajo otro nombre más poético que él se negó a admitir durante mucho tiempo.

El tema del contacto físico había sido bastante duro. La primera vez que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, producto de un ataque de euforia por haber conseguido un papel en una obra con el que había estado soñando meses, reaccionó como si alguien acabase de soltar una bomba atómica a su lado (¡Gérmenes! ¡Peligro! ¡Espacio personal invadido!). Pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a que algunas partes de su cuerpo se tocaran. Una mano en el hombro, una caricia en el antebrazo, un abrazo, las rodillas tocándose cuando estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro…Su tolerancia con Penny fue pasito a paso, pero sin detenerse nunca.

El primer beso fue torpe. Muy torpe. (¿Qué había qué hacer _exactamente_ con la lengua? ¿Hacia dónde tenía que girar la cabeza? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían que estar así?) Y de la primera vez que…en fin, tuvieron _relaciones_, Sheldon Cooper prefería no acordarse. Extraño, y terriblemente incómodo. Al menos, para él, por mucho que Penny supiera comprender que, en ese tema, era especial. Es decir ¿qué se podía esperar de la primera vez de un virgen de casi treinta años que hasta hacía muy poco despreciaba el contacto físico? Se había involucrado lo máximo que se le podía pedir a alguien en esas condiciones. Pero lo máximo de entonces estaba lejos de lo satisfactorio, lo satisfactorio lejos de lo realmente bueno, y lo bueno de lo excelente.

Afortunadamente, Penny había sabido ser terriblemente paciente y el doble de comprensiva. Para ser tan lanzada con el resto de sus relaciones, con él había sabido acomodarse a su ritmo, sin presionarle, consiguiendo que mejorara cada vez un poco, pero nunca pidiéndole más de lo que podía ofrecer. Sin ese apoyo, seguramente Sheldon se habría dado por vencido ("Estoy demasiado evolucionado para reproducirme con _homo sapiens_") y se habría encerrado de nuevo en su coraza.

Y cuando por fin consiguió disfrutar de aquel aspecto de la vida como cualquier otro ser humano…Oh, Señor, cómo lamentó no haberlo experimentado antes. Bueno, lamentarse en la medida que alguien puede lamentarse teniendo a una pareja inteligente (dentro de sus límites, por supuesto) y atractiva esperándole en casa.

Pronto su lado emocional (que empezaba a saborear el poder de una vez por todas) tuvo que vérselas ante el estricto jurado de su lado racional,que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de desaprobación. ¿Amor? ¿Otras personas? ¿_Sexo_? ¿Qué tonterías eran aquellas? ¿Cómo iban a ser esas cosas importantes en la vida de un ser superior como él?

Fue entonces cuando su lado emocional, tranquilamente, hizo traer una pizarra a la sala del juicio, le quitó la capucha a su rotulador y escribió una serie de simples equivalencias en la pizarra:

Estar con Penny = Placer = Relajación = Mente más clara = Mayor concentración = Mejor trabajo =Éxito =Premio Nobel.

Por lo tanto:

Estar con Penny = Premio Nobel.

Con esto, su lado racional quedó plenamente satisfecho ("Ah, bueno. Si ayuda a conseguir el premio Nobel…") y su lado emocional, satisfecho de sí mismo por su hábil uso de los trucos y el engaño; se retiró tranquilamente a gozar de su merecida victoria.

Una victoria que se prolongó lo suficiente como para dar lugar a un matrimonio, dos hijos y a toda una vida en común.

¿Sheldon Cooper un hombre de familia? Aquí están las pruebas.


	2. Un problema gordo

_He tardado mucho más de lo prometido. Lo siento ^^ _

_Aviso: Capítulo largo, o eso creo yo. Podéis echarme la culpa cuando el oftalmólogo os pregunte que co*o habéis estado haciendo para que os sangren los ojos de esa manera. _

_Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y que los personajes se comporten más o menos como en la serie.  
_

**Un problema gordo **

A las 11:37 de la mañana, Leonard Hofstadter, físico experimental, cociente intelectual de 173, prometido, intolerante a la lactosa y buena persona en general; se encuentra parpadeando ante la puerta de su despacho.

− ¿Penny? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su amiga, siempre tan radiante, siempre tan segura, está hecha ahora un manojo de nervios. Lo deduce por cómo se retuerce las manos, por la mirada ansiosa de sus ojos, por como balancea su peso de un lado a otro, por el moño despeinado en el que se ha recogido su pelo rubio, por la extraña combinación de ropas que ha elegido y que parecen recién salidas de la lavadora, sin secar ni planchar…Tal vez no sea psicólogo, pero es científico, y su vida y trabajo se basan en la observación.

− ¡Necesito consejo! − entra rápidamente en el despacho y cierra la puerta tras ella − ¡Leonard, no sé qué hacer!

− Vale…vale ¿por qué no te sientas y…tratas de calmarte? − le ofrece su silla, la única que hay.

No es que le sorprenda que Penny venga a pedirle ayuda o a contarle problemas. Lo ha hecho muchas veces. De hecho, a través de los años se ha convertido en su confidente oficial. Su mejor amigo. Lo que le sorprende es su estado de agitación. No la ha visto tan alterada ni siquiera cuando Sheldon se empecinó en tener una boda con temática trekkie. (Fue difícil salir de aquella. Se requirió la colaboración de todos y una gran dosis de extorsión en referencia a cómics y figuras de coleccionista de la Liga de la Justicia).

− ¿Quieres café? − pregunta, cuando ella por fin toma asiento.

Penny le lanza una mirada frustrada.

− ¿Te parece que yo necesite café en estos instantes?

− N-no, probablemente no − se apoya incómodamente en la pared − ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

− Tengo un problema. Un problema _gordo_ − hace énfasis en la última palabra.

− ¿Está Sheldon implicado? − hay un breve silencio − Perdona, ha sido una pregunta absurda. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Le mira, dudando. Tiene que ser algo importante si de verdad está insegura sobre si contárselo o no. Se revuelve incómoda en el sillón.

− No es que haya hecho nada…malo. Decididamente, nada malo − Leonard frunce el ceño − Además, no es lo que ha hecho, si no el _producto_ de lo que ha hecho. − Penny carraspea y evita su mirada − Lo que hemos hecho.

− Penny, estoy tratando de seguirte, pero es que el verbo "hacer" da muchas opciones. Y a riesgo…− cierra los ojos un segundo − a riesgo de sonar como mi madre, ¿podrías ser un poco más específica?

Ella toma aliento.

− Estoy embarazada.

Esas dos simples palabras, sujeto y atributo, tardan un poco más de lo habitual en penetrar en el cerebro de Leonard. Y cuando lo hacen, explotan.

− ¡_¿Qué?_! ¡¿Embarazada?!

− ¡Sshhh! − Penny se levanta de un salto de su asiento y le tapa la boca con las manos, mirando alterada en todas direcciones − ¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Pueden oírnos!

Contra sus palmas, Leonard pregunta algo que suena como "¿Quién va a oírnos?", pero que también podría ser algún refrán Klingon, por lo que ella sabe.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre como empujada por un huracán.

− ¡Eh, Leonard! ¡Tienes que ver lo que han puesto en el…_iiiiii_! − Raj, al igual que su voz, se encoge tímidamente al ver a Penny. Detrás de él, Howard sonríe al ver la escena.

− Vaya, Penny… Todos sabíamos que algún día te cansarías de Sheldon, pero, sinceramente − se acerca a ella moviendo las cejas − esperaba ser yo el afortunado al que acudirías en busca de consuelo.

Penny entorna los ojos.

− Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el _universo_, Howard. − se separa de Leonard y vuelve a desplomarse en el sillón − Y no es lo que tu mente enferma imagina. Sólo he venido a pedirle consejo a Leonard.

Wolowitz intercambia una mirada inquisitiva con Raj. Éste hace un vago movimiento con los hombros.

− ¿Sobre qué?

− Penny está em…− Leonard se calla en cuánto advierte la expresión de Penny. Una expresión que le promete grandes rachas de dolor intercaladas con períodos vacacionales de tortura si se atreve a contar la verdad − eh…¿enferma?

Ninguno de los dos se lo ha tragado. Puede verlos en sus rostros. Raj se inclina para decirle algo al oído a Howard.

− ¿En serio?

− ¡Claro que sí! − exclama Penny, con un tono de voz que la delata.

Su amigo indio vuelve a usar a Wolowitz como traductor.

− O sea que…teniendo al rey de los hipocondríacos en casa…, − pausa para que Raj continúe − teniendo a una persona que seguramente conoce todos los tratamientos existentes de cualquier enfermedad tanto real como ficticia…¿ficticia? ¿De qué estás hablando, Raj? ¿Cómo va…? ...Ah, bueno, vale, esa sí − Raj da un vuelco con los ojos y prosigue − …¿prefieres venir a pedirle consejo a Leonard, alguien con un conocimiento casi tan limitado como el tuyo en cuánto a la medicina?

Leonard clava la mirada en sus botines, mientras Penny se muerde los labios. Ay, Dios mío…a ver cómo salen de esta. No se le ocurre ninguna mentira convincente. ¿Qué van a decir? ¿Qué van a decir? ¿Qué van a…? Es entonces cuando ella se da una palmada en las rodillas y mira alrededor con resolución.

− Vale ¿sabéis qué? Os lo diré. Os diré la verdad − Raj y Howard sonríen − Pero _sólo_ − alza un dedo − si prometéis no contárselo a Sheldon.

− Soy una tumba.

− _Iiiii…_

Penny asiente. Leonard admira su valor. Si él fuera ella, es decir, si existiera la posibilidad de que hubiera un universo paralelo en el que tuvieran una de esas máquinas intercambia-cerebros tan populares en las películas de pseudo-ciencia-ficción y algunos sub-productos creados directamente para vídeo de Disney; y Penny y él la usaran…entonces, no se atrevería a contarles el secreto a personas como, por ejemplo, Howard. Pero dado que esas máquinas no existen en el mundo real, y que la ciencia ya ha dictaminado que sería imposible crear unas, al menos por el momento; lo único que puede hacer es quedarse allí, mirándola, y esperando que las reacciones de los chicos no la hagan arrepentirse de su decisión.

− Estoy… − esta vez, una pequeña sonrisa asoma a sus labios − Estoy embarazada.

Un silencio estupefacto barre el despacho. Leonard casi espera ver una bola de paja cruzando la habitación.

− ¿De quién?

Oh, _Howard_. Leonard esconde el rostro entre las manos.

− Ah, pues de una raza alienígena de otra galaxia que me abdujo el otro día mientras veía American Idol. − replica Penny − ¡De Sheldon!

Raj susurra algo.

− Dice que, para él, eso se califica como una raza alienígena de otra galaxia.

− Sois increíbles − de nuevo, se levanta de su asiento. Leonard empieza a preguntarse si le valdría la pena anotar en una de sus pizarras cuántas veces lo hace. Sólo por ver si bate un récord − Necesito ayuda ¿vale? No llevamos ni un año casados. Ni un año. − se pasea por la habitación con aire casi maníaco − Esto no estaba en los planes de ninguno. ¡El otro día me fue bien en una audición para una serie! ¿Y si me cogen y luego tengo que renunciar por el embarazo? Además, yo…todavía soy muy joven. No tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé.

− Cielo, eso que llevas ahí es el futuro vástago de _Sheldon Cooper_. No creo que _nadie_ sepa como cuidarlo.

− Cállate, Howard.

− Lo siento.

Leonard se acerca a Penny y le frota la espalda, a modo de apoyo. Le sonríe.

− Escucha, Penny. Pocas personas planean estas cosas. Simplemente pasan. Lo que tienes que hacer es pensarlo bien antes de decidir. Nada de lo que yo diga, nada de lo que Raj…_no _diga y, sobre todo, nada de lo que Howard diga − le lanza una mirada de advertencia − te va servir de mucho porque no estamos en tu pellejo. Es una decisión que va a afectar _tu_ vida, y por lo tanto, es completamente tuya. Y de Sheldon.

Penny le devuelve una sonrisa débil, y le aprieta la mano, agradecida.

− Lo sé. Es sólo que…No sé cómo va a tomárselo Sheldon. − traga saliva − Ya sabéis cómo es − asentimiento general − ¿Creéis que reaccionará bien? − pregunta, con la expresión de alguien que espera que algo explote de un momento a otro.

Leonard juguetea con la punta de sus dedos, como hace siempre cuando se siente incómodo o nervioso. ¿Tranquilizar a Penny o ser honesto? ¿Hay algún término medio?

− Puede que…se lo tome como un experimento − se encoge un poco − Le gustan los experimentos.

− O puede que se lo digas y al segundo siguiente te encuentres con un bonito agujero con forma de Sheldon en tu puerta.

Raj deja escapar una risa ahogada a la vez que Howard sonríe orgulloso por su broma. Las fosas nasales de Penny se dilatan.

− Una más, Howard, _una más_, y te juro que pondré recta esa nariz que tienes − luego, súbitamente desaparecido todo enfado, deja caer los brazos en un gesto de cansancio − No sé qué hacer. De verdad que no…¡Tal vez pueda ocultárselo!

Leonard alza las cejas y la mira por encima de las gafas.

− ¿Ocultárselo? ¿A Sheldon?

− Sí…− dice, no muy segura.

− ¿Y que harás cuando tu vientre empiece a crecer? ¿Decir que te has escondido una sandía bajo la camiseta?

Ahora ella se está mordiendo una uña. Le mira de reojo.

− Tal vez pique….

− ¿Y cuándo el bebé llegue, qué? ¡No puedes fingir un desorden intestinal y luego salir del cuarto de baño con un niño en brazos!

− ¡Está bien, está bien! − exclama Penny, alzando las manos − ¡Tengo que contárselo! ¡Lo he pillado! ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Los tres hombres se limitan a mirarla en silencio.

− ¡Oh, vamos! No puedo hacer esto yo sola.

Raj se inclina sobre Howard, para transmitir otro de sus mensajes.

− Dice que no fuimos nosotros los que quisimos sacar a Sheldon de su asexualidad. − luego, añade inocentemente − Aprovechaste el Pon farr y ahí tienes los resultados.

Penny ha pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos como para saber lo que es el Pon farr, o al menos, eso piensa Leonard al ver la cara que pone ante la réplica de Howard. Entonces se gira hacia él.

− ¿Leonard? − suplica.

Ah, no. No, no, no. Una de las ventajas de haberse mudado con Audrey es que ya no tiene que aguantar los ataques de Sheldon. Bueno, además de compañía femenina deseada, pero esa es otra historia.

− Buena suerte − le dice, con una sonrisa culpable.

Ella le mantiene la mirada unos segundos.

− Muchas gracias a todos. − responde, abriendo la puerta del despacho.

− ¡De nada!

− ¡Ah…! ¡Felicidades!

− ¡_Iiiii_!

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------**

"Bueno, Penny, aquí estás" se dice, contemplando con una mezcla de impaciencia y temor la puerta del despacho de su marido. Frente a ella, le parece estar dentro de uno de esos libros de "Escoge tu propia aventura".

_Opción número uno: Abres la puerta del despacho y le cuentas que estás embarazada, así sin más. Ve a la página 666. _

_Opción número dos: Das la vuelta, sales de la universidad, compras un vuelo a Siberia y te escondes en una pequeña cabaña perdida en la tundra rusa. Antes te has asegurado de tener reservas de vodka para diez años. Cierra el libro y tíralo a la basura. _

¿No hay una opción número tres? ¿Una dónde Sheldon no fuera tan Sheldon y dónde una de las posibilidades de ir a la página 666 no fuese acabar atiborrándolo de valium para que se le pasara el shock?

Seguramente no. Y no piensa tirar el libro a la basura. Le ha costado siete años y toneladas de paciencia conseguir el maldito libro. Alza un puño.

"Allá voy"

Llama a la puerta y abre.

− ¿Molesto? − pregunta, asomándose.

Ahí está Sheldon, sentado a su escritorio, tecleando a velocidad luz con una mano mientras toma notas en un cuaderno con la otra. Ambas se quedan quietas cuando advierte su presencia.

− ¡Penny! − su rostro aniñado se ilumina con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas − ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Hola, cielo. Venía a saludar − cierra la puerta tras ella y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla − ¿Qué haces?

Él parpadea.

− Trabajar. Pero si te refieres específicamente a hacia qué está orientado mi trabajo, te diré que estoy calculando las posibilidades de que las moléculas…

− Sí, sí, ciencia importante. Vale. − su marido dibuja una mueca − Siento la interrupción. En realidad…en realidad no venía sólo a saludar.

− ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué has dicho que sí? Así lo único que consigues es que se presente en tu interlocutor un estado de confusión. Francamente, Penny, tienes que pensar un poco antes de…

− ¡Sheldon! − él cierra la boca. El hecho de que Sheldon no desaproveche ni una sola oportunidad para soltar quince mil palabras de un tirón va a hacer aquello un poco más difícil − Tengo que hablar contigo…

− Ya lo estás haciendo.

− …De algo muy importante.

− Oh − Sheldon mira un momento a la distancia antes de preguntar − ¿De qué?

Ya está ahí. Ya ha llegado el momento. Y no sólo ha llegado, si no que se ha situado detrás de ella y la está empujando hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas.

− Sheldon, cariño…− se sienta en el reposabrazos de su silla y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Él se mantiene inmóvil, tal vez analizando el por qué de aquel gesto − ¿Tú sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?

− Por supuesto. Diez meses, dos semanas, tres días y…déjame mirar el reloj, ocho horas y diecisiete minutos. ¿A qué viene este test de memoria? Sabes que mi cerebro se mantiene en un estado inmejorable. ¿No te mostré los resultados de la última revisión?

Penny trata de no poner los ojos en blanco.

− Sí, cielo, lo hiciste − Señor, cómo olvidarlo. Nunca un hombre había hablado con tanta admiración de un escáner − Pero ese no es el tema. − junta las manos − El tema es que…bueno, tú sabes que toda causa tiene su consecuencia. − antes de que él pueda volver a interrumpirla, prosigue − Así que si nosotros, como cualquier matrimonio sano…eh…− ¿cómo lo diría él? − mantenemos…

− ¿Relaciones sexuales? − completa Sheldon, con toda tranquilidad.

− Sí…

− Ah − dice simplemente. Y entonces, segundos después, ocurre algo que confunde a Penny. Algo parece encajar en la mente de Sheldon con un click; y éste vuelve a sonreír, lleno de alivio, y exclama − ¡Ah, vale! De acuerdo, vienes a contarme que encuentras en plena gestación − parece muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Vuelve a coger el lápiz y se inclina sobre su cuaderno − Empezaba a preguntarme cuando te darías cuenta y me lo dirías.

Penny se levanta tan bruscamente del reposabrazos que la silla, aún con Sheldon, casi da un vuelco. Él tiene que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse.

− ¡¿Cómo qué…?! ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿_Lo sabías_?! − No puede creerlo. ¡No es posible! Hay algo en su cerebro que se niega a procesar esa información − ¡Yo me enteré ayer por la noche y por un maldito test! ¡Yo he tenido que mear en un palito para saberlo!

− Bueno, no me extraña. No estás tan acostumbrada como yo a prestar atención a tus propios procesos biológicos y por eso necesitas la ayuda de uno de esos dudosos productos de farmacia para sacar las conclusiones acertadas.

No está escuchando la mitad de lo que dice. Está bloqueada.

− ¡¿Cómo has podido saberlo?!

Sheldon gira su silla para que ambos queden frente con frente y cruza las manos sobre su regazo, preparándose para lanzar uno de sus discursos.

− ¿En qué universo podría no saberlo? − levanta el índice − Primero: ausencia de menstruación. Aunque el día estaba claramente marcado en mi agenda, tu consumo de productos de higiene íntima femenina no se disparó. − el corazón −Vómitos a las cuatro, seis y diez de la mañana. Por supuesto, se podían deber a esos infames burritos que nos obligaste a comer días antes, pero ningún alimento se mantiene en el estómago tanto tiempo. − se aclara la garganta para continuar enumerando. − Aspecto más fatigado pese a que tu horario de sueños seguía el mismo patrón desde hacía meses. Incremento de la frecuencia con la que ibas al servicio a desechar líquidos y…oh, pechos hinchados. − tuerce un poco la cabeza, con ese aire un tanto arrogante que Penny encuentra irritante y seductor al mismo tiempo. − ¿Debería continuar?

Ella se ha quedado con la boca abierta; aunque su voz interior le está preguntando que por qué se sorprende. Se ha casado con una Wikipedia humana. Las situaciones como la que estaba viviendo ahora venían de serie.

− ¿Y si era tan evidente, por qué no me lo dijiste? − eso sí que no puede concebirlo − ¿Por qué has esperado a que yo te lo contara?

− Creí que lo apropiado era que fuera la mujer la que diera la noticia a su pareja − arruga los labios, considerando los pensamientos que pasan a toda velocidad por ese cerebro gigantesco que tiene − ¿Acaso me he equivocado?

− No….bueno, sí…o no…− joder, algunas veces su fe total en la lógica hacía las conversaciones totalmente ilógicas −…Ya da lo mismo.

− Disculpa entonces. − dice, sacándole punta a su lápiz − La próxima vez te lo haré notar en seguida.

− ¿La próxima vez? − repite Penny, incrédula.

− En caso de que la haya, quiero decir. − contesta él, con sencillez − De todos modos, siempre se me ha dado a entender que tener sólo un hijo puede predisponer a los padres a la sobreprotección. Mira a Wolowitz. Ha batido todas las expectativas y apuestas que teníamos sobre él y la duración de su estancia en la casa maternal. Tuvimos que renovar la porra el año pasado. Yo he apostado por la edad de cuarenta y cinco. ¿Te gustaría particip…? ¿Penny? ¿Estás prestando atención a lo que digo?

La respuesta es no. No, Penny ha dejado de prestarle atención después de "sobreprotección", porque de repente, se ha encendido una luz en su mente. Las palabras de Sheldon, cada una del millón que habrá soltado ya, ha pasado por un filtro; que las ha limado y traducido, hasta sacar a la luz la idea principal que se escondía detrás de tanto vocabulario ostentoso: El embarazo de Penny le satisface. _Le gusta_. No está flipando. No está gritando. No está vomitando palabras como un loco. No está teniendo un ataque. No está temblando. No tiene tics. No se están formando espuma en la comisura de sus labios.

Está _perfectamente bien_. Madre mía.

− ¿Cariño…? − comienza, con un hilo de voz.

− ¿Sí, Penny?

− Estás…estás…_no estás mal_.

Sheldon entorna los ojos, tratando de comprenderla.

− Lo sé…¿y?

− Yo…yo…− parpadea − Creí que te pondrías como un loco. Creí que te tendría que dar un puñado de valiums. Creí que…

− Ah, ya, el típico ataque pre-paternidad. − sacude la cabeza, con desaprobación − Penny, has visto demasiadas películas del género inexplicablemente denominado "comedia romántica". El cliché de padre que empieza a actuar como si el mundo se acabara cuando se entera del embarazo es una burda exageración con pretensiones supuestamente cómicas de lo que en realidad es una sorpresa, de grandes proporciones, cierto; pero no de una magnitud tan enorme como para dejar a alguien catatónico.

Hay una pausa es la que los dos se miran.

− Vale, he entendido "me sorprendí, pero no tanto". ¿Correcto?

− Correcto. − asiente − Si tengo que ser honesto, confesaré que cuando di con la conclusión del embarazo, la sorpresa me produjo algunos efectos secundarios fisiológicos − Ah, así que por eso la caja de los cereales altos en fibra había aparecido vacía − y otras dificultades para mantener un estado de correcta claridad mental; pero aparte de eso… ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme o a negarlo? Antiguamente, la reproducción era el único motivo del matrimonio. Hoy, por supuesto, las cosas han cambiado, pero aún así…Por decirlo de un modo más coloquial, sabía en lo que me metía cuando me casé contigo. Estaba preparado para todas las variables que pudieran surgir en esta relación.

En silencio, Penny sonríe y se sienta de nuevo en el reposabrazos. Acerca su rostro al de Sheldon hasta que sus narices están a unos dos escasos pero eternamente largos centímetros.

− ¿Es tu forma de decir que te alegras? − susurra.

− No veo como podría decirlo más claramente.

Ella ensancha su sonrisa antes de aniquilar esos dos centímetros y besarle. Contra sus labios, nota como los de Sheldon forman una sonrisa; y está completamente segura que es una de esas tan condenadamente llenas de orgullo.

Espera que dibuje la misma dentro de nueve meses.


	3. El dilema Josh Alfred

_¡Wiii! Segundo capítulo y tengo el tercero escrito, así que no habrá que esperar tanto ^^ Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. Son la gasolina del á que eso de mantener los personajes como en la serie se me siga dando bien. _

_**ATENCIÓN, PARRAFADA ESTÚPIDA**: Eh, una pequeña (mentira) nota de traducción: Me gusta, tolero, el doblaje español de la serie (aunque está a años luz de la V.O), peeeero la traducción, es un tema muy distinto. Quiero volarle la cabeza al tipo que se le ocurrió traducir "Bazinga!" por "¡Zas, en toda la boca!" (¿Sheldon viendo Padre de Familia? Claro, y también el equivalente americano de la Leti Sabater, no te jode. Quise clavarme un lápiz en la oreja y empujar hasta dar con el cerebro cuando lo oí). "Meemaw" por, simplemente "Abuela" fue otra decepción (¿Tanto trabajo les costaba decir "Nana" o "Yaya"? Anda que no tenemos apodos pa' las abuelas en castellano). "Moonpie" por "Merengue" lo acepto, porque aquí no tenemos moonpies, que yo sepa. _

_Por eso, también acepto que el segundo nombre de Leonard sea "Simeón" en vez de "Leakey" (como sale en este capítulo), porque bueno, era la única forma de ser fieles a la broma original que sale en la serie. _

_**FIN DE PARRAFADA ESTÚPIDA **_

_Otra cosa, he tenido que incluir una relación pasada entre Leonard y Penny porque al parecer la tercera temporada va a ser eso...totalmente L/P. En fiiiin. Será divertido ver las reacciones de Sheldon, supongo. También presento en este capítulo a la prometida de Leonard, Audrey. Es lo único que me pertenece de momento (hasta que consiga la cabra para poder hacer el ritual para hacer un trato con Lucifer :D) _

_P.D: Jim Parsons nominado al Emmy! *saltitos* Dios quiera que Alec Sobreestimado Baldwin no gane otra vez.  
_

**El dilema Josh Alfred**

El parto es una de las experiencias más agotadoras que existen en la vida de una mujer. Una batalla de desgaste lo mires por dónde lo mires. Desde que comienzan las primeras contracciones hasta que por fin el bebé sale del seguro y cómodo útero que hasta entonces era su hogar, pueden haber pasado de varias horas hasta un par de días de esfuerzo físico, sudor y resistencia al dolor.

Penny Cooper, sin embargo, considera que su parto ha durado nueve meses, y que empezó exactamente el día después de comunicarle el embarazo a su marido. Dietas específicas, revisiones cada semana, (además de auscultaciones del vientre para ver si todo iba bien por ahí cada ocho horas), lectura obligatoria de libros sobre embarazo e infancia (para ser justos, él también los ha leído), música clásica a todas horas ("Lo siento, pero esa tal Whinehouse no entra en la lista de música apropiada que he redactado." Le comunicó por teléfono un día " He buscado en Google sobre ella…¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo acabe con un hígado más destrozado Nagasaki después del 9 de agosto de 1945?...Por Dios Sant…La bomba atómica, Penny… No, no sólo fue en Hiroshima… ¡Sabía que no estabas viendo el Canal Historia a pesar de mis insistencias!") y otra interminable lista de cosas han convertido aquellos meses un período casi tan estresante como el alumbramiento.

Pero, como le han dicho su madre, su hermana, sus tías y su abuela; merece la pena. Siempre ha creído que era algo que se decía para animar a la futura madre más que otra cosa. Palabras un poco vacías que se ofrecen fácilmente con una sonrisa y se aceptan con otra. Ahora ve que está equivocada. Sólo tiene que contemplar la cara de su recién nacido para saber que todas las mujeres de su familia están en lo cierto. Ahí, rojizo y un poquitín arrugado todavía, con pequeños mechones de pelo claro pegado a su cabecita, dormido en la cuna de plástico…Su hijo, su niño, su Josh.

¿Josh?

Por encima del cadáver de Sheldon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

− ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a ponerle a nuestro hijo uno de esos nombres! ¡Josh, Jake, Cameron, Kyle…! ¡Kyle! − repite, su voz aguda por la indignación − Creo que antes me arrancaría los ojos.

Ya están otra vez. Penny pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no pueden estar ni una semana sin discutir por algo? Han tenido nueve meses para ponerse de acuerdo, y ni por esas.

− De acuerdo, pero procura que no salpique − replica ella.

− Hablo en serio, Penny.

− Y yo también hablo en serio cuándo digo que no va a salir del hospital llamándose Alfred. − Alfred. Por Dios. ¿Qué niño del siglo XXI se llama Alfred?

Sheldon cruza los brazos y le lanza una de esas miradas que le indican que no va a darse por vencido.

− Enumera al menos tres razones lógicas para decir que Alfred no es un buen nombre. − le contesta, alzando las cejas con arrogancia.

− ¡El abuelo de mi mejor amiga del colegio se llamaba Alfred! ¡Estaba senil y salía desnudo al jardín! ¡No quiero que mi hijo salga desnudo al jardín!

Sheldon lanza una mirada a Josh/Alfred, pensativo. Tuerce un poco la cabeza.

− Aunque la perspectiva de que escogiera el exhibicionismo como hobby es bastante deprimente, − sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en Penny − tú sabes tan bien cómo yo que el hecho de que dos personas se llamen igual no significa que actúen del mismo modo. El nombre no define el carácter de una persona. Son los genes los que se encargan de eso.

− Y eso me lo dice el que quiere llamar a su hijo Alfred por el tío del Nobel. ¿Queriendo que el niño salga científico, papá?

Sheldon enrojece, pillado en falta. Sus ojos evitan la mirada de Penny, buscando por toda la habitación cualquier otro punto en el que fijarse.

− No sé de qué me hablas.

Ella le lanza una mirada suficiente y luego suspira.

− Sheldon, cielo, tenemos que salir de aquí con una solución. ¿No puedes ceder un poco?

− ¿Por qué tengo que ceder yo? ¿Por qué no tú?

− ¡Porque yo no estoy proponiendo un nombre que hará que reciba palizas en el colegio!

− Ya. Tú propones otros que suenan a portero de discoteca atiborrado de esteroides y con el nivel de inteligencia de un chimpancé retrasado.

− ¡Creía que decías que el nombre no influenciaba en la personalidad!

− ¡Sólo estoy ridiculizando tu lóg…!

Una llamada a la puerta les interrumpe. Ambos giran la cabeza en perfecta sincronización para ver al tímido y joven enfermero que se asoma a la habitación.

− Lamento interrumpir, pero necesitamos llevarnos al bebé un segundo…

Parece bastante asustado y reacio a entrar. Penny le comprende. El pobre chico ha estado allí para ver como, desde el momento en que puso el pie en el hospital, Sheldon no ha dejado de discutir ("intentar debatir razonablemente con una plantilla de monos con batas" según él) con los médicos (" ¡La oxitocina no debería aplicarse a menos que sea absolutamente necesario! ¡Lo único que está intentando es acelerar el parto de mi esposa para poder irse antes a su casa a jactarse de lo buen profesional que es, cuando, francamente, está demostrando todo lo contrario!" "¿Sabe que diversos estudios demuestran que el post-operatorio de la cesárea es más doloroso que el parto en sí?... ¿En serio? ¡Porque parece que usted aconseja esa operación como si de antibióticos se tratara! " "¡Le he oído, señor! ¡Y no, el "Perturbado que se cree que sabe más que nadie" no se va a ir de aquí!).

− ¿Podría darnos un segundo? − Penny le ofrece una sonrisa para tranquilizarle − Querría elegir el nombre del bebé antes de pasar a otra cosa.

− ¿Aún no lo han escogido? − el enfermero parpadea, mirando su reloj − Eh…Vale − vuelve su cara al pasillo y entonces grita − ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Código Azul!...—pausa − ¡Sí, en la habitación del chalado!

− ¿Perdone?

El joven se sonroja y carraspea.

− Oh, no se ofenda, señora. El Código Azul es algo muy común. Por eso es un código. Le asombraría ver la cantidad de parejas que discuten aquí por lo mismo. Tenemos incluso un protocolo de acción.

− ¿Y lo de "chalado"? − la sonrisa de Penny ha pasado de amable a peligrosa.

− Oh, eso…él, − señala a Sheldon vagamente − …bueno…está bastante…parece…eh…su marid…esto…¡Volveré dentro de veinte minutos!

Cierra la puerta antes de que ella pueda triunfar en su intento de asesinato ocular.

− Recuérdame eliminar este hospital de mi lista en cuánto estemos en casa − dice Sheldon, mirando la puerta con seriedad.

− No te preocupes, lo haré yo misma − se pone un sudoroso mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. Mira a Sheldon con cansancio − ¿Y qué tal Josh Alfred?

− ¿Me estás ofreciendo el segundo nombre? El segundo nombre no es el nombre. − parece ofendido − El segundo nombre es el premio de consolación de la onomástica. Y ya sabes lo que pienso de los premios de consolación.

− Ya. − le para con la palma de la mano − No van contigo.

− Por supuesto que no − se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira de nuevo a su hijo. Pese al volumen de voz que ambos han usado antes, sigue durmiendo tranquilamente. − Debería haber traído mi pizarra.

− ¿Crees que con un poco de física solucionarías esto? − ella alza una ceja, incrédula.

− Penny, por favor − la comisura de su boca se tuerce un poco hacia arriba − La física lo soluciona todo.

Ella sonríe y se da un poco por vencida. Está tremendamente cansada, la pequeña siesta que se ha echado hace un rato no le ha servido de mucho. Alza una mano y acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de Sheldon. Sabe que no se ha afeitado, pero aún así, está casi tan suave como siempre. Su marido es prácticamente barbilampiño. Una semana sin afeitarse y todo lo que consigue es una leve sombra de bigote. Los ojos de él se clavan en ella mientras sigue la caricia, sin decir nada.

− El enfermero nos ha dado veinte minutos. − susurra Penny − ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso antes de continuar con la discusión?

− Debate.

− Vale, debate. Lo que sea − baja la mano y la deja descansar en su vientre todavía hinchado − Sólo quiero descansar.

− Muy bien. Es verdad que necesitas un poco de reposo. El parto puede ser muy estresante.

− ¿En serio? − sarcasmo. No sabe si lo pillará − No me cuentes mi propia experiencia, genio.

− De acuerdo…persona con un cociente dentro de la media − frunce el ceño extrañado y Penny no sabe si poner los ojos en blanco o reírse. Si lo piensa bien, su vida está llena de momentos como ese. Es normal cuando la compartes con Sheldon.

Hay un momento de silencio cuando cierra los ojos, con la intención de relajarse. Sheldon sigue junto a ella, porque aún puede notar el peso en el colchón que inclina su pie hacia la izquierda. Intuye que la está contemplando y eso la hace sonreír. Se siente protegida. Segura. Y feliz.

− Dame la mano, por favor…− murmura.

No le basta con saber que está ahí. Quiere sentirlo también. Necesita tocarle. Que él la toque. Una caricia suya vale más que una caricia de cualquier otra persona, porque…porque bueno, es _Sheldon_. No se las toma a la ligera. Cuando concede una, es porque _de verdad quiere_ hacerlo. Kurt solía abrazarla, manosearla y besarla hasta hacerle perder la cordura; pero al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de ella se moría porque sabía que la mayoría de esos cariños no eran si no gestos falsos para que no descubriera que había estado en otra casa haciéndole lo mismo a otra chica. Y cuando estuvo con Leonard…sí, Leonard había sido muy caballeroso, pero con él se sentía más como un _premio_ deseado en vez de una _persona_ deseada. Leonard no la había amado a ella. Había amado la _idea de estar con Penny_. El hecho de estar con una chica que muchos otros querrían para sí. Gracias a Dios ambos se habían dado cuenta a tiempo y su fallida relación se había convertido en una amistad de verdad y con mucho más significado. Por eso Sheldon es especial. En un día, las manos de su marido no la tocan ni la mitad de veces de lo que solía hacerlo el capullo de su exnovio; ni el bueno de Leonard, pero cuando lo hacen…sabe que la emoción que corre por esas manos es totalmente honesta. Y pura. Y que se la provoca ella, Penny, la persona, y nada más. Es así. Porque es Sheldon y Sheldon no sabe ser de otra manera.

Su sonrisa se agranda cuando nota sus largos dedos buscar los suyos, y luego entrelazarlos, con un cuidado especial que ya es característico.

Lanza un largo suspiro, satisfecha. Señor, si unos años antes alguien le hubiera dicho que uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida iba a venir de la mano de su irritante vecino, se habría reído en su cara.

_Toc, toc_.

− ¿Se puede?

Sheldon pega un pequeño respingo y sus manos se sueltan. Penny hace una mueca y abre los ojos, para ver a su marido abriendo la puerta. Después, lo primero que sus ojos captan es un osito de peluche azul. Y a su portadora, Audrey. Detrás de ella, Leonard sonríe.

− ¡Sorpresa! − Audrey corre a la cama de Penny, dónde ella se deja abrazar − ¡Estás…− la examina con ojos brillantes −…radiante!

Penny muestra una sonrisa torcida.

− ¿Estás de broma? Podría crear una empresa de suministros para McDonalds con la grasa de mi pelo − la novia de su mejor amigo se ríe. − El bebé es ese bulto en la cuna − señala, viendo la cara de expectación de Audrey.

Mientras ella se dirige a la cuna, Leonard es el siguiente en saludarla.

− Yo también creo que estás muy guapa. Grasa y ojeras aparte. No quiero decir que…Es una belleza maternal. Esa de la nueva madre que…Lo estoy estropeando − sonríe tímidamente, y Penny le devuelve el gesto − Yo quería daros un poco más de tiempo a solas, pero Audrey no podía esperar.

Todos miran a la susodicha, que a su vez está observando al bebé completamente embobada. Penny se alegra de su presencia en la vida de Leonard. Es dulce, divertida y un poco inocente, como su novio. Es perfecta para él. La conoció en una tienda de videojuegos, unos meses después de su ruptura. Era una de las dependientas. Leonard estaba discutiendo con Howard no sé qué del Halo 3 y ella no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación. Como con Penny, fue atracción a primera vista. A diferencia de Penny, esa atracción no se basó en su físico. Aunque es mona. Tiene un pelo pelirrojo precioso, en su opinión. Además, le cae bastante bien. Se han vuelto muy amigas desde que su amigo y ella empezaron a salir.

Pero lo más importante es que hace feliz a Leonard. Y eso es suficiente. Eso fue, en parte, lo que hizo que pudiera empezar a admitir sus sentimientos por Sheldon sin sentirse culpable. Que pudiera tener libertad de amar sin preocuparse por cómo reaccionaría Leonard.

− ¿Y cómo se llama este rompecorazones? − pregunta Audrey, mirándola a ella y a Sheldon con una gran sonrisa.

Él alza una ceja ante el término "rompecorazones", pero, por lo visto, decide ignorarlo.

− No tiene nombre. Aún. Penny está siendo completamente irracional en cuánto a…

− ¡Sheldon! No estoy siendo irracional − explica a la pareja − Es él el irracional.

− ¿Qué nombre queréis ponerle? − pregunta Leonard.

− A mí gustan Josh, o Kyle…o Cameron.

− Que por supuesto, son pobres excusas de nombre al lado de Alfred, Albert o Leonard.

− ¿Leonard? − el tocayo sonríe.

− No es un halago, es por Nimoy.

− Ah …− la sonrisa de Leonard se transforma en desilusión. Su novia le da un beso en la mejilla para consolarle − Bueno, yo creo que todos son buenos.

− ¿Qué todos son b…? ¿Te estás escuchando?

Y Penny sabe que va a empezar una _encantadora_ y _amena_ charla sobre por qué los nombres escogidos por Sheldon son mejores que los suyos. Pero, gracias a Dios, Audrey le interrumpe.

− A mí me gusta Alfred.

Sheldon la mira, gratamente sorprendido.

− ¡Gracias! − le lanza una mirada significativa a Penny − ¿Ves? ¡Alguien con sentido común!

− Genial. Gracias por ponerte de su parte, Audrey.

Ella sonríe incómodamente.

− Lo siento. Es que creo que Alfred suena como a caballero. − todos la miran − No de los de armadura y espada y caballo blanco, si no de los que dejan que una mujer pase primero, o sostiene la puerta a los vecinos, o habla siempre muy educadamente. Elegante. Ya sabéis. − se encoge de hombros − Además, creo que el diminutivo es mono: Alfie. Suena bien.

− Para alguien que ha nacido en los años veinte − replica Penny, molesta porque está perdiendo la batalla. − _No_ es una invitación para que hables de esa década, cielo. − añade, al ver que Sheldon abre la boca al momento. Él la vuelve a cerrar, arrugando los labios.

Hay un silencio que dura unos instantes.

− ¿Por qué no lo echáis a piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock? − propone Audrey.

− Cariño, no creo que ese sea el mejor sistema para eleg…

− ¡Vale! − exclama Penny, al segundo.

− ¿_Cómo_? − los ojos de Leonard doblan su tamaño detrás de sus gafas − ¿De verdad vais a decidir…?

− Parece aceptable. − le corta Sheldon − No veo otra manera ahora mismo de resolver el dilema.

Los ojos de su amigo van de Penny a él.

− ¿Va _en serio_? ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Que los nombres duran toda la vida! − son las típicas objeciones de alguien que ha sido llamado Leonard Simeón.

− ¡Leonard! − ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa peligrosa. La misma que le lanzó al enfermero.

¿Es que no lo ve? Ha ganado la guerra de antemano. Sheldon _siempre_ saca Spock. El niño que está dormido tiene el nombre de Josh pirograbado en la frente. Metafóricamente.

− Sheldon, ¿te das cuenta de que si yo gano tendrás que aceptar el nombre que yo elija? – quiere dejarlo claro para que luego no intente convencerla de lo contrario con su vocabulario retorcido.

− Por supuesto. − asiente − ¿Y tú eres conscientes de que la situación es recíproca?

− Perfectamente.

− Chicos, pensadlo bien un segundo…

− ¿Deberíamos empezar, entonces? − dice Sheldon, ignorando a Leonard y sus quejidos. Esconde una mano detrás de la espalda, dejando claro que ha hecho la pregunta por mera cortesía.

− Cuando quieras − Penny se incorpora un poco y también esconde la mano.

− Audrey, si nos concedes el honor…

Audrey sonríe y alza un pulgar. Leonard se lleva una mano a la frente. Es su gesto de "Esto no va a salir _bieeen_". Penny lo ha visto muchas veces antes.

− ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras, lagarto, Spock!

Sus dedos, curvados en forma de lagarto desde que los colocó detrás de la espalda, salen de su escondite como un rayo. Traga veneno; señor Sp…

_Tijeras. _

El muy (a retahíla de insultos que se le ocurren sólo podría expresarse con un montón de símbolos sin sentido) ha sacado tijeras.

Penny se queda mirando la mano de su marido con la expresión más idiota que recuerda haber tenido en su vida.

− ¿_Tijeras_? − su voz es la de un ratón − ¡Pero si siempre sacas Spock!

Alza el rostro. Y entonces, la ve. En la cara de Sheldon se está formando la más victoriosa de las sonrisas. Es la sonrisa de Sheldor el Conquistador cuando consigue cargarse al último contrincante enemigo. La sonrisa de DrSheldonCooper cuando gana un debate en el foro de DC. La sonrisa de la primera vez que logró vencerle en el Halo 3. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro la vez que consiguió dejar callada a Leslie Winkle. La sonrisa de aquella ocasión inolvidable e irrepetible en que la besó enfrente de todos. _Esa sonrisa_. Sus ojos azules lanzan destellos de orgullo. Sus labios se curvan lentamente para pronunciar dos simples palabras.

− Lo sé.

Ahg. _Esa maldita sonrisa._

Penny entorna los ojos. Leonard u Audrey han desaparecido. Ahora sólo existen ellos dos, y la intensidad de sus miradas.

− Lo tenías todo planeado ¿a que sí?

¿Le ha parecido que una de las esquinas de sus labios se alarga más que la otra?

− Esa pregunta se auto-responde − une las manos detrás de la espalda, con aire suficiente − Bien, creo que iré a llamar al enfermero para decir que puede llevarse a Alfred cuando lo considere oportuno.

Y cuando sale por la puerta de la habitación, Penny no puede dejar de notar que tiene el cuello estirado un par de centímetros más de lo normal. Menea la cabeza y no puede evitar la sonrisa.

Leonard la mira, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

− Tu hijo puede ser un clon de él − comenta.

Ella aún está mirando la puerta.

− Lo sé − "Y no suena nada mal"


End file.
